The present invention relates to a waste water treatment process, and more particularly, the present invention relates to an industrial waste water treatment process which turns an industrial waste water into clean water for repeated use.
The waste water of a factory shall be properly treated before discharging into a drainage system, so that water pollution problem can be eliminated or minimized. However, it is a pity that the treated water can not be collected for repeated use.
The present invention has been accomplished under the aforesaid circumstances. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an industrial waste water treatment process which eliminates the industrial waste water from causing an environmental pollution problem. It is another object of the present invention to provide an industrial waste water treatment process which makes the industrial waste water practical for repeated use. It is still another object of the present invention to provide an industrial waste water treatment process which requires less installation space. It is still another object of the present invention to provide an industrial waste water treatment process which is easy to maintain.